


Settle in My Teeth

by Tasyfa



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Accompanying Art, Fan Soundtracks, M/M, Playlist, RNM Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: A soundtrack with cover art fori know he knows that he’s killing me for mercybyWinged_Foolandel_gilliath, for the RNM Big Bang.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Settle in My Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i know he knows that he’s killing me for mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003356) by [el_gilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/pseuds/el_gilliath), [Winged_Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Fool/pseuds/Winged_Fool). 



> The playlist clocks in at precisely one hour. (Why yes, I am inordinately pleased about that.) 
> 
> The songs are laid out to complement Michael's and Alex's journeys in the fic. I've tried to hit most of the major emotional beats in roughly chronological order, with an overall mood consistent with that of the fic, intended to enhance the reading experience! 
> 
> The link to the playlist on Spotify is below, followed by the cover art, and then lyrics quote pulls from each song in the playlist, highlighting the sections that spoke to me as matching up to moments in the fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> ~ Tas

  
**  
[Settle in My Teeth on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7ekSWRS7vtVSRFhMeVOGLx?si=QHmia16dRr-WxdcAPvqgyw)  
**

**Ghost - Natasha Blume**

You're standing there  
Saying sorry you can't help me  
You leave me buried in an unmarked grave  
Watching you  
As my remains slowly disappear  
And I follow you

Like a ghost [x4]

Open your eyes  
You have another chance to make it right  
Hunt me for life  
We'll go over and over  
And over and over

*

**Man or a Monster - Sam Tinnesz feat. Zayde Wølf**

When you close your eyes, what do you see?  
Do you hold the light or is darkness underneath?  
In your hands, there's a touch that can heal  
But in those same hands, is the power to kill

Are you a man or a monster?

*

**This Is My World - Esterly feat. Austin Jenckes**

This is my world  
Oh you took a wrong turn  
Now you're stuck in my world  
Trust me this is gonna hurt  
Fire it up and watch it burn  
This is my world

Can you feel it coming alive  
Daylight's turning into the night  
Locked up for the rest of your life  
Step it up get ready to fight

*

**New Blood - Koda**

I'm a darkness growing  
I'm a violent sea  
When I come and cut you down  
You'll know that it's me

In the eye of a reckoning  
Everyone is a sheep  
But I've become the lion's mouth  
So settle in my teeth

*

**Glory and Gore - Lorde**

Tired little laughs, gold-lie promises  
We'll always win at this, I don't ever think about death  
It's alright if you do, it's fine

We gladiate, but I guess we're really fighting ourselves  
Roughin' up our minds, so we're ready when the kill time comes

Wide awake in bed, words in my brain  
"Secretly you love this, do you even wanna go free?"  
Let me in the ring, I'll show you what that big word means

*

**Darkness In Me - Fight the Fade**

How is it that you can see through me now?  
When I keep trying to hold the world out  
It's like you know who I am, who I was, who I could be  
And you're still standing here in spite of everything

Can you see the darkness in me?  
The side that I've been hiding  
Can you see the darkness in me?  
The dying light behind these eyes

*

**Run Baby Run - The Rigs**

Dear, the kiss that steals your breath  
Will steal your soul instead  
The night is all that's left  
So wait, keep your heart inside  
My hands won't keep it safe  
I'll just feed on dreams, and smile as hope slowly dies

Ooh  
Daylight's dying  
Run, baby, run, baby run  
Ooh  
Full moon rising  
Run, baby, run, baby run

*

**Deep End - Ruelle**

I'm slipping, into the deep end  
I'm in over my head, I can't catch my breath  
I'm slipping, into the deep end  
Feel the current within  
I can't help but give in

Like blood in my veins  
Darkness is sinking  
Darkness is sinking me  
Commanding my soul  
I am under the surface  
Where the blackness burns beneath

*

**I Walk the Line - Halsey**

You've got a way to keep me on your side  
You give me cause for love that I can't hide  
For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide (Oh)

Because you're mine, I walk the line

*

**Who Are You, Really? - Mikky Ekko**

So you feel entitled to a sense of control  
And make decisions that you think are your own  
You are a stranger here, why have you come?  
Why have you come, lift me higher, let me look at the sun  
Look at the sun and once I hear them clearly, say

Who, who are you really?  
And where are you going?  
I have nothing left to prove  
'Cause I have nothing left to lose  
See me bare my teeth for you  
Who, who are you?

*

**Beautiful Crime - Tamer**

We fight every night for something  
When the sun sets, we're both the same  
Half in the shadows  
Half burned in flames

We can't look back for nothin'  
Take what you need, say your goodbyes  
I gave you everything

This darkness is the light

*

**Blood on My Name - The Brothers Bright**

When the fires, when the fires have surrounded you  
And the whole wide world's comin' after you  
I've got blood  
I've got blood on my name

When the fires, when the fires are consuming you  
And your sacred stars won't be guiding you  
I've got blood  
I've got blood, blood on my name

*

**Evil Night Together - Jill Tracy**

We'll drink a toast in the torture chamber  
And you'll go down on a bed of nails  
We'll rendevous in cold blood  
I'll tie you up to the bed rail

Let's while away the hours  
Let's spend an evil night together

*

**Devil's Resting Place - Laura Marling**

I woke up one morning to know that I had gone  
Finally taken the step and jumped right off the wall  
When you come to call on me, that's why my eyes are glazed  
I've been with the devil in the devil's resting place

I am loath to say that I have been to stay  
I've been with the devil in the devil's resting place

*

**Counting Paths - Matthew and the Atlas**

I crossed a clearing yesterday  
Somewhere that I recognised  
Counted all the paths along the way  
Further than I've been before

Touched your hand but nothing more  
No one's ever looked at me that way  
No one's ever looked at me that way  
No one's ever looked at me that way

Soon your touch will disappear  
It's something that I recognise  
Something that I should have come to fear  
Trace the lines upon your face  
They tell the tale you can't erase  
No one's ever looked at you that way  
No one's ever looked at you that way  
No one's ever looked at you that way

*

**Renegades - X Ambassadors**

Run away-ay with me  
Lost souls in revelry  
Running wild and running free  
Two kids, you and me

And I say  
Hey, hey-hey-hey  
Livin' like we're renegades


End file.
